


I Did WHAT Last Night?

by bekkis



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkis/pseuds/bekkis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen POV - he leaves Danneel adorable, drunken voicemails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Did WHAT Last Night?

Jensen wakes up, and groans, nearly falling off of Jared's couch. His head is pounding, and it feels like something died in his mouth. He doesn't remember much of the night before, but Jared's couch must have seemed like the place to sleep, rather than his nice, warm bed. The sun is shining through the windows, right into his face, and Jensen rolls off the couch onto the floor.

He just lays there for a moment, deciding if this is better or worse than the couch, before pulling himself off the floor. He heads to his bathroom to maybe throw up and take a shower, so he no longer smells like the floor of his favorite bar. He feels marginally better afterward, and heads downstairs for a cup of coffee.

Jared's already in the kitchen, leaning against the counter as he sips his coffee and checks his email on his laptop. He smirks as Jensen walks into the kitchen, and grabs a clean coffee mug from the cabinet. Jensen smiles weakly and pours himself a cup of coffee. He takes a sip and lets out a low groan.

"Oh god, that's good." Jensen moans, and takes another long drink.

"Feelin' alright there, grandpa?" Jared asks, looking smug.

"I fucking hate you." Jared laughs, and pours more coffee into his cup. Jensen can hear the dogs barking in the yard.

"So has Danneel called you yet?" Jensen raises and eyebrow. "You don't remember?" Jared starts laughing, and Jensen groans, banging his head on the cabinets. He can't really remember what happened last night, but he's starting to get flashes of the night before. Jared, buying round after round of shots. Misha, getting louder and louder as the night went on, babbling about...well Jensen can't remember what. And vaguely, Jensen remembers getting the brilliant idea of calling Danneel. There's a reason he tends to hid his phone before he gets drunk, because he loses all ability to filter the thoughts from his brain and ends up leaving rambling messages on people's phones. If he's in LA, it's Jared who gets them. But when he's in Vancouver? He calls Danneel.

"Oh fuck." Jensen pours more coffee into his cup, and Jared's still laughing at him as he walks toward his room.

Danneel has her movie promotional stuff to do today, so he's not even sure he's going to catch her before she starts her whirlwind of a day. She knows he has the day off, but filming was supposed to run over last night, and they ended up finishing early. He didn't have enough time off to make it worthwhile to fly back to LA, but he still wishes he could be there.

He pulls out his cell phone before sitting on the edge of his bed, setting his coffee down on the table.

"Hey you." He swallows, not expecting her to pick up. She sounds happy and awake, and she's not annoyed that sometimes he leaves dumb messages on her cell phone. They talk for a few minutes, and Jensen's smiling and feels better when they hang up. He rubs the front of his phone for a minute after she hangs up, and Jared walks by a few minutes later, and asks Jensen if he wants to go get breakfast at that diner with the awesome home fries.

A few weeks later, he's in his trailer, waiting for the rain to let up so they can start filming again. He's bored, and Jared's off with Gen, so he's surfing Youtube, and finds some interview Danneel did from her film premier a few weeks earlier. He looks around his trailer for a minute before pushing play. It's only a minute or so long, but when he gets to the end of it, he's missing her something fierce, and he pulls out his cell and leaves her a voicemail.

"Just thinking about you. Talk to you later, love you."

He flushes when he hangs up, feeling a little silly, and stupidly in love, but he really doesn't care. Danneel gets it.


End file.
